Walk in the Garden
by KeepDreamingLily
Summary: Bellatrix learns that she has to wed Rodolphus Lestrange before her 23rd birthday. When his family come knocking on her door, Rodolphus and herself take a Walk in the Garden to sort things out. For Round 3 of Your Goal: 34 Stories, Our Gift: 106 Reviews.


**Disclaimer: I dont own anything connected to the Harry Potter Series. **

**Walk in the Garden,**

"Mother I do not want to get married, I just won't!" Bellatrix screamed at her mother. Bellatrix at age 21 had just been informed that she was to wed before her 23rd birthday to no other than Ruldolphus Lestrange; the eldest boy of the very wealthy English Pureblood family and former classmate of Bella herself.

"Well Bellatrix, you are not married yet and I don't see you doing so in the future; so I took matters into my own hands," Her mother stated. "The Lestrange's were more than happy to go through with the proposal.

"Did you think to ask me before you went and did this, Mother?" Bellatrix asked.

"No well, I knew you would act as you are doing now, so I didn't bother," she replied. "Go get dressed they will be here soon," So Bellatrix stormed off to her room finding the most elegant thing she owned and put it on; before she knew it the Lestrange's were arriving at her door. "Welcome," she heard her mother say. "Bellatrix, come downstairs, we have guests," she called out. Bella headed down stairs lifting her dress as she walked down the stairs. She looked to see Ruldolphus Lestrange standing in there entrance hall. She hadn't seen him since Hogwarts and he looked _good_, she thought.

"Good evening Bellatrix," Mr Lestrange spoke and shook her hand.

"And good evening to you, Mr Lestrange," She spoke back.

"This is of cause our eldest daughter, Bellatrix, and this is Andromeda, the middle child and Narcissa, our youngest," she introduced them all. Mrs Lestrange nodded at them all as Mrs Black introduced her daughters. "Shall we move into the living room for tea?" Mrs Black said. Mr and Mrs Lestrange nodded in agreement and they moved out into the living room.

"Beautiful house you have Mrs Black," Ruldolphus said. Bellatrix rolled her eyes, _'most probably trying to suck up, as usual' _Bella thought.

"Why thankyou Ruldolphus," she smiled. "Why doesn't Bellatrix show you our garden, the spring flowers have just shot up, you would love them," she glared at Bella forcing her to leave with Ruldolphus.

"That sounds lovely Mrs Black, Bellatrix shall we go?" he asked.

"Certainly," she replied taking Ruldophus's arm and heading though the manor to the backyard gardens. They headed out into the gardens and walked in silence gazing at the birds and flowers.

"You have a lovely garden, must spend a lot of,"

Bella cut him off as she took her arm away from his. "Cut the crap Lestrange, I know you're just trying to suck up to me and my mother," Bellatrix spat at him.

"No, I am not," He replied to her.

"I went to school with you for seven years, I think I know what you're playing at," she said.

He smirked. "You were always a smart one Black," He said. "I'll let you know, I'm not doing this by choice, I was forced just liked you Black," he told her.

"Alright then," she replied. She turned and began to walk deeper into the garden. He quickly ran up after her. "What are you doing?" she asked.

"Walking with you," he said.

"There is no need, all is discussed, we are done now," she stated.

"I'm not finished," He said. They both stopped. She turned to him and he knelt down on one knee and held out a box. "Bellatrix Black, will you do the honour in being my wife?" he asked. She hesitated and didn't know what to say. She wouldn't of thought in a million years someone would be asking her this question, and she would not because she planned not to have someone say this. "Well?" he asked.

"Under one condition," she said.

"Black, there are no conditions, we don't have a choice," he said.

"Under the condition that we have no children," she said.

"Well we can talk about that," he said.

"No, I will not allow it, I hate the horrible things," she stated.

"Alright then, hold out your hand," he told her. He stood up and took her hand; he took the ring out of the box and slipped it on her finger. She stared at it; it was a beautiful ring, Dromeda would be jealous, this was the kind of ring she always dreamed about. She looked up from her hand which was now home to a new and very big diamond.

She smiled. "Thank you, it's beautiful," she told him.

He gave a small smile. "Care to come back inside," he held his arm out for her to take it.

"Sure," she replied. The headed back and conversation started to flow. "We could make this work," Bellatrix told him.

"Yeah, I mean we dated in 5th year," he said. They stopped and she looked at him and he smirked.

She released her arm from his. "We did not date, that was a casual fling," she argued.

The smirked widened across his face. "Yes well, you were good shag," he said smirking then continuing to walk inside.

"Hey, don't repeat that in front of my mother, she thinks I'm holding my virginity for marriage," she explained.

"I suppose I could leave it out," he said. They got to the door of the house and Bellatrix slipped her arm back around his as he opened the door. Their parents looked up as they entered the house again. "Just smile and look enthused," he muttered. She chuckled slightly as did he and they walked into the Black Manor as now the future Mr. and Mrs. Lestrange.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews Please?<strong>

**This is for Taragh McCarthy's **Your Goal: 34 Stories, Our Gift: 106 Reviews, My Pairing being Bellatrix/Ruldophus (Round 3) ****


End file.
